


Intermediary

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_tables, Multi, Multiamory March, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is an awesome mediator. It helps that being between Jane and Thor is basically her favourite place in the whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermediary

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Thor: The Dark World_. Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "political science", and for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march).

Despite what people might think, Darcy’s life isn’t all glamour and adventure.

Okay, pretty much nobody thinks that, she’s sure, but sadly it’s the truth. She works for Jane, she writes her thesis in five minute bursts before she gets distracted by her phone, she has an unhealthy addiction to British reality TV. Even being Avenger-adjacent isn’t that exciting - she’s met them all through various functions, but none of the events she’s been at were ever attacked by sentient robots or anything. They were just parties where she felt slightly awkward because she didn’t really know anyone outside her usual social circle. And the Avengers are all weirdly normal when they’re not fighting space-crime or whatever.

She _does_ live with a God, so that’s pretty cool. And the most awesome astrophysicist ever, which is equally cool. But living with Jane and Thor isn’t all that different from living with anyone else. There are arguments about who takes the longest showers, whose turn it is to make the coffee, who forgot to DVR Eastenders. The usual roommate squabbles, basically, because being from Asgard or being a world-renowned physicist doesn’t stop Thor or Jane from being total remote-hogs or forgetting to replace the toothpaste when they use the last of it.

Darcy has a sneaking suspicion that Jane and Thor would implode without her, if she’s being honest. Because they’re so damn _alike_ at times, fiercely passionate and loyal and with a tendency to get wrapped up in things to the exclusion of everything else. Which makes them super-compatible, sure, but also means all the everyday bickering that comes from living in each other’s pockets can hit closer to home than it would with somebody else.

Lucky for them, Darcy is an _awesome_ mediator.

She knows when to step in, when to step back, and when to step out. There’s a special kind of science to it, balancing the distinct politics of their household, but political science _is_ Darcy’s major, and she’s good at it - it’s totally not boasting when you have the skills to back it up. 

Because it’s not just Thor and Jane’s relationship she’s got all figured out. It’s where _she_ fits into that relationship, because Darcy’s just as much a part of it as they are. 

It happened naturally. While Thor was off in space those two years, there was a lot of cuddling between her and Jane, and maybe a little kissing too. Maybe a _lot_ of kissing. But as much as Jane always said she liked Darcy, and as much as Darcy definitely liked Jane, it never went any further. It’s hard to date someone when you know just how hung up they are on somebody else. There was too much shared history between them for any kind of fresh start.

And then Thor came back, and he and Jane fell back into each other’s arms like it had been two minutes, not two _years_. And Darcy was happy for them both, and that could easily have been the end of it.

But it wasn’t. Because even with Thor back in the picture, Jane still seemed to enjoy kissing Darcy. And apparently Asgard is _very_ open-minded about the various different kinds of relationships. So now it’s not just Thor and Jane, it’s Thor and Jane and _Darcy_ , and all the fun that brings. All the complications, too, because two personalities learning to navigate a relationship is one thing, but three is another level entirely.

Which is where Darcy’s mediation skills come in handy.

She’s learned to diffuse potential arguments with humour, or with cake, or with her secret weapon, which is basically just whipping off her top but hasn’t failed her yet. And when everyone is stressed or tired or restless after a rough day, she’s good at coaxing Jane away from her research and Thor away from his quiet brooding on the balcony. Their new couch is the perfect size for the three of them to cuddle, and Darcy likes to point out that it’s a damn good thing there’s three of them in this relationship, because Thor’s biceps are too incredible not to be shared. 

And then there’s the sex. Holy hell, the _sex_. Armoured space Gods with tree-trunk arms have ridiculous stamina, it turns out, and Jane is very determined to make up for lost time, both over being separated from Thor and over not making things official between her and Darcy sooner. There isn’t a single square-inch of their apartment that the three of them haven’t screwed in or on. They’ve broken the back of their old couch when Thor’s hips bucked a little too enthusiastically, Jane’s almost fallen off the kitchen table with Darcy’s head buried between her legs, there’s been at least two disastrous but fun attempts to all fit in the shower at once, and more than one evening spent on the balcony looking up at the stars has turned into Darcy and Thor sneakily getting gropey under the blankets while Jane hisses that the neighbours might see them.

And that’s just the stuff that’s happened outside of the bedroom. When they actually make it to the bed, things get even _more_ athletic. Thor can support both Darcy and Jane’s weight at once, for starters. And Darcy ended up spending the money they put together to buy a new couch on a giant box of sex toys, which nobody’s ever complained about, even though they spent a month watching TV from the floor. 

Darcy’s kind of in love with the needy noises Jane makes, and the feel of beard-burn on her inner thighs, and fingernails marks on her shoulders, and the way she can smell thunderstorms when Thor comes. Mostly she’s kind of in love with _them_ , definitely in love with them, absolutely wholeheartedly embarrassingly in love with both Jane and Thor. And, yeah, that love sometimes involves bickering and giving each other space and getting a crick in her neck for a month because she _really_ should have ordered a new couch straight away but the sex toys were worth it, damn it!

If this is the kind of political science her degree can be used for, then she considers it a pretty spectacular version of flipping the bird to everyone who told her she picked a stupid major. And when Darcy’s the one involved in the bickering, whether Jane’s on her case about work or Thor’s being a little too overprotective, then the other is always ready to step in and help break the tension. Sure, neither of them have a secret weapon quite as impressive as Darcy taking off her top, but they manage it all the same. If Darcy’s having a bad day, they’re always there for her, arms wrapping around her, knowing just what to say, just what to do to make everything better.

Maybe her life isn’t all glamour and adventure, but it’s happiness and contentment instead, and Darcy wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
